They Were Drunk
by Blue Moons and Pink Suns
Summary: They were drunk. In-between seasons 3 and 4. Kind of a crack-fic. Caryl-y.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or write for TWD or AMC**

**-/-/-/-**

Every last one of them, save Hershel, Rick and Carl.

Even Beth sat in the corner of the library, nursing a bottle of merlot and giggling, her hair disarrayed, face flushed.

Daryl and Michonne were the only ones who could hold their liquor, but Maggie had made sure Daryl was more plastered than the rest of them combined.

He sat cross-legged, rocking back in forth, giggling and talking gibberish to himself.

"Why," Michonne started. She took a deep breath, swayed a little, then reached down to pluck up a discarded bottle of Taaka. "Why don't…we play…spin the bottle?"

Maggie laughed loudly. "I LOVE spin the bottle. C'mon Glenny, let's PLAY," she slurred, falling clumsily into a heap.

Glenn stumbled towards her, taking Carol by the hand as he went.

"Come on, Carol!" He squeaked. He side-eyed Daryl, then shot back a look to her, eyes watery and un focusing. "Maggie got him drunk juuuust for yoooou," he sang, a wide grin playing across his face.

Carol laughed at him, absentmindedly thinking she needed to take that bottle from Beth for herself.

Maggie hushed them all once they had settled, placing the bottle in the middle.

"I," she declared, "get to go FIRST."

Daryl kept right on rocking.

Maggie spun, and Michonne swore every last one of them spun their head right with it.

It landed on Glenn.

Maggie cracked a wild grin and pounced on her husband, pressing her lips painfully against his for a millisecond.

She leaped back with a whoop, and there was a collective round of "no fair" and "you should have to spin again".

Glenn spun next.

The bottle spun lazily, and everyone held their breath as it edged closer and closer and finally stopped…on Daryl.

Everyone went silent. They all watched Daryl with wide scared eyes. Glenn looked like he was about to crap a brick.

"Well, you comin' or not?" He slurred, making an "I dare you" motion with his hands.

Glenn had balls, that was for sure.

He sprang from his spot across the circle and smashed his mouth against the older man's roughly. Daryl jerked back, and Glenn jumped away while wiping his mouth, scared to death.

They erupted. Maggie fell over hard on her side. Michonne had to press her forehead against the carpet to keep from faceplanting completely. Carol wheezed.

She looked at Daryl incredulously. He just shook his head, a look of murder in his eyes.

"I'm… Imma kill your ass…" He muttered, hand out and shaking.

"Well," Carol quipped. "How was it?"

It set them off again. Glenn risked a wry smirk, then answered.

"You should know, Carol."

They shut up immediately. He looked across the group, perplexed, as everyone gave him confused, disapproving looks.

Everyone but Daryl and Carol.

Daryl reached forward with one finger. "I get to spin, now, right?"

Maggie grinned again. "Spin good," she laughed.

He twisted the bottle slowly until it was facing Carol. He never took his fingers off, just turned it, and when he reached his destination, he stopped. Leaned forward on his knees.

Looked her right in the eyes.

He pressed his mouth against her roughly, slowly, flicking his tongue at her lips.

And then she drew back.

"Damn," Glenn murmured.

"You ain't whistlin Dixie," Michonne answered in shock.

They all stared at the two of them.

"How was it, since you're the one to ask?" Daryl asked her, his hands on either side of her, his face just a breath away.

Carol blinked. Reached around him. And turned that bottle back around to face where he had been sitting.

"You tell me," she breathed.

She took his collar in her fists and kissed him softly, barely a whisper. He shuddered.

Everyone was quiet.

"Um," Beth muttered.

"Should we…?" Glenn started, angling his head to stare at this anomaly before them.

Maggie punched him in the arm, hard. Waved her hand at Beth as she lurched forward to try and see better.

It had turned into a full on make out. Daryl and Carol were making out on the carpet.

"Y'all shut up! This is what I've been waitin' for for a good year!" She hissed.

Michonne's lip curled as the encounter slid horizontal.

"Jesus Christ!" Beth squealed, her hands clapping over her mouth, her face turning even redder.

Michonne nudged them with her boot. And when that did nothing, she kicked Daryl, hard in the leg.

He rolled off Carol with a grunt, cracking his head against the ground. He lifted his head slowly, eyes spinning, and promptly passed out.

"Well then." Glenn muttered. Carol was trying to sit up, a hand at her forehead. She reached towards Beth's bottle, took it and chugged it. They all watched with wide eyes as the bottle glugged and glugged, until all that was left was bubbles.

She set it down lightly, then burped. She slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"What the hell is going on over here?!" Hershel boomed, the metal door flying open with a bang.

They all looked at him with open mouths and wavering eyes.

"Jus' talkin, Daddy," Beth said, cranking up the puppy dog eyes to the best of her drunken ability.

He shook his head, pointed at Michonne. "We're getting them all to bed, you and me, now."

No one remembered anything the next day. No one but Michonne, but she knew how to keep a secret.


End file.
